


A Tale Of Short Stories

by Mysterious_L



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Narnia - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Random - Freeform, Short Stories, historical fiction - Freeform, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L
Summary: Random short stories by me. I will post as I write them.





	1. Birthday With Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short story of being invited to Harry Potter’s Birthday.

I was talking with my mom when all of a sudden an owl flew into our house with a letter attached to it’s foot. I went to grab the letter and read that I was invited to Harry’s birthday at the Burrow, realizing I had only a two days till the party I set out to find the perfect gift. The next day I grabbed some floo powder and headed for Diagon Alley hoping to find a nice birthday present for Harry. I explored all the fun shops and places I could think of where I might could find an awesome present after hours of searching I was absolutely stumped on what to get him. While I did come across some nice options like some new Quidditch supplies or a book on DADA techniques yet neither of those seemed a unique enough gift to give him, dejected I had almost decided give up my search and try tomorrow when I ran into Hermione who ahead agreed to help Ron shop for Harry’s birthday. 

Hoping to ask for some gift giving advice I learned that Hermione had already bought Harry’s gift several weeks a study timer that forced the user to sit down for the allotted time and study without getting distracted. Ron as usual was scrambling to find something affordable at the very last minute decided on some broom polish and a box of animal noise sweets. Sighing quietly I still had no clue what to get Harry until Hermione gave me a brilliant idea saying how you can never go wrong with a gift from the heart. That was it I thought, I knew what I was going to get Harry so bidding a farewell to the two I set out to find a certain boy who had a knack for taking pictures of the trio and some other of Harry’s closest friends. I started on my present a homemade scrapbook filled with pictures of Harry and everyone he cared about stying up till wale morning I finally finished the scrapbook and went to bed. 

When it was time for Harry’s party I was so excited to give him my gift and soon I was on my way to the Burrow when I arrived gifts, cake, and balloons were all set out and everyone was there ready for the party. Soon it was time for Harry to open up his gifts from everyone, he laughed and shook his head fondly giving out thank you’s as he enjoyed everyone of their gifts, surprisingly enough there was even a gift from the Dursley’s mixed in was an envelope containing a single 1€ which was surprisingly charitable for them. Finally he pulled out the album and started flipping through the pages, he paused halfway through to give me a quick thank you before setting it aside to continue opening the rest of his gifts. Soon the party was over and people were saying their goodbyes and leaving, I started to head out and before stepping through the floo I turned back and just for a moment saw the biggest smile I’d ever seen on Harry as he looked through the album once again pausing to reflect back on certain pictures. When I got back home and settled in for the night I felt my own smile appear on my face as I thought about how happy Harry was from receiving my gift.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is. Sorry it’s been so long have a lot of stuff going on. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	2. Hogwarts: A History (The Founders of Hogwarts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossover based on the headcannon of Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy being the hogwarts founders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you Harry Potter/ Narnia Lovers hope you like it.

One day four siblings were traveling through a mystical wardrobe intending to travel to Narnia, a magical country inhabited by talking animals and mythical creatures alike. There name were Peter who was the eldest, Susan the second eldest, Edmund the middle child and finally Lucy the baby of the family. Instead of taking them to Narnia the siblings were taken to a sweeping valley with a vast lake down below. Wondering how they got here and if there was any way to return home the children decide to explore the area and see what they could uncover.  
 

After exploring the children meet up again and decide to look for other people. They wandered around until they stumbled upon a small village located a ways away from the valley. When they finally arrived they started talking to the locals to get a feel for this strange place and the people. As they were talking something catches Susan's eye. Curious to know more Susan breaks away from the four to follow this stranger. Peter notices Susan's absence and quickly ushers his younger siblings to help him search for her. A couple minutes later Peter, Edmund and Lucy find Susan talking to a stranger who is holding an oddly shaped piece of wood in his hands. As they approach this new stranger they see him performing demonstrations on random objects with this piece of wood and the objects seem to be following the movement pattern. Intrigued the children ask this stranger just what it is he is doing. The stranger now taking notice of the children laugh's and shakes his head saying that it is magic. With this the children look among themselves and began to grow curious as this magic was very different from what they experienced back in Narnia.  
 

 Susan know for her thirst of knowledge ask if there is a way they too can perform this new type of magic. The stranger says that it is different for everyone and if they truly possess this extraordinary capability they will know in their hearts. Awed with this statement the children bid a farewell to the stranger and set out to continue exploring this vast land. Later that night after having found an inn to stay at the children began to think about the strangers words. As they drifted off to sleep they couldn't help but think about what lay ahead of them. That morning Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy set out to find a place to start practicing this new type of magic. The children end up using the area they first happened upon as their training grounds. The siblings practiced day and night working out things on there own through observation of the other villagers who possess this ability as well as their previous experience with magic in Narnia.  
 

  
   Years pass and the children are now older and have garnered a name for themselves as as being the most brilliant witches and wizards of the time. One day while training Susan decides she wants to share this ability with children and teach them how to control and master their magical abilities. She first approaches Lucy who was know for her compassion and kindness towards others. After getting Lucy on board she looks to Peter the eldest who was a natural leader and very daring. After she finishes talking to Peter she goes to Edmund who seemed to have grown out of his spiteful and mean-spirited nature towards everyone to an ambitious and cunning man.

  
  Later on they run into the stranger who they meet when they first arrived in this new land. They are surprised to discover that he is an architect and after listening to the siblings dream says he is willing to help them build their school. The siblings decided to divide up the children so they each represented an aspect of personality that they wanted to bring out in new students. As a precautionary measure to protect Narnia's existence they chose pseudonym's in place of their names. They were Godric Gryffindor (Peter), Rowena Ravenclaw (Susan), Salazar Slytherin (Edmund) and Helga Hufflepuff (Lucy).

  
  Some time later the siblings are caught up in reminiscing about their days spent in Narnia. As they wandered down the hall they stumbled upon a secret room. As they venture into the room the founders look around notice how bare and empty this room was. Then all of a sudden there standing in the middle of the room was the wardrobe they used when traveling to Narnia. The founders stood in shock unable to believe that the wardrobe had reappeared after all this time.

  
  Knowing this could be their last chance to venture home the siblings unanimously agreed it was time to leave their school believing that they had filled there part in this schools history. One by one the four siblings stepped through the wardrobe before stepping out into Narnia forever leaving behind the wizarding world. As they look around nostalgia rushes up through them. Turning to look at each other the siblings noticed they returned to the age they were before setting out for Narnia that day. Unbeknownst to them back in the wirzarding world these four siblings laid the foundations for the largest and most prestigious Wizarding school in Britain. Which everyone would come to know as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. I really enjoyed right in this and I hope you all enjoy reading this.


	3. Electrifying magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story about William franklin and the reason behind lightning.  
> The “” are basically Williams inner thoughts dialogue as he grows up around his father. Everything else is like a narrative overview of the events that unfolded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy

William Franklin was born in a small British America Colony later to be known as Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He was the son to one Benjamin Franklin a prominent leading figure in the city and a man of many talents.

 

“William’s father built many things that he didn’t always understand at first. It didn’t bother him not really. William was only nine so he wasn’t going to understand everything. He was just excited that he got to watch his father working from time to time. Besides as he grew up he’d come to understand things he didn’t before. If his father knew he was curious about one of his latest projects or inventions he’d take William aside and educate him on what it was about or what he hoped to accomplish with it. It was one of the many things he admired about his father.”

 

Little did he know, that his father's newest experiment would forever change the world as he knew it. In the year 1743, William's father attended a lecture on electricity given by Scottish Dr. Archibald Spencer while in Boston. When his father returned William noticed that something had changed in his father.

 

“Whatever this was it was something new, something entirely different from anything he’d ever seen before. William didn’t quite understand, but he guessed he didn’t need to just yet. There were a lot of things he didn’t understand but, that was what being twelve almost thirteen entailed. So, he watched and tried to make sense of it himself. He watched as his father would shut himself up in his workshop for hours even days on end. Occasionally though, he’d sneak down. He’d watch through the window as his father worked and did things William might never be able to fully explain. It was like magic, but with science which was pretty amazing. The downside though is his father was a lot more tired now. Ever since coming back from his trip he’s been very tired. Dark circles always under his eyes. William could tell how much this new project meant to his father. He just wanted his father to not look so tired all the time if even just for a little while. He was awake whenever he was put to bed and whenever he got up in the morning. Usually if he’d asked his father might explain his project to William but not this time. Because whenever he did his father would just shake his head, ruffle his hair and say not now. Despite his ever growing curiosity, William decided that maybe it was best if he were to leave his father to his own devices.”

 

Before this new experiment William would be allowed to observe his father every now and then. Maybe even assist him in some small way whenever he wanted to test something. Having a father like his expanded his knowledge and way of thinking more so than he would learn say in school. However, William had never encountered this before and his father wasn’t very forthcoming about his research which puzzled him greatly.

 

Even though, William had to decided to leave his father be it doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to try and gain some grasp on what exactly his father was studying and why he was so so obsessed with it on his own. William would try to come up with his own ideas based on what he knew so far. However, even that wasn’t enough to satisfy his ever growing curiosity. Whatever it was he hoped he’d get a chance to explore it with his father at some point before his father moved on to his next project. Instead days bled into weeks and weeks bled into months.

 

No one was more shocked than William that his father's interest with his new project had only grown. While William knew that his father wouldn’t stop still he got the answers he was searching for, William had never known for the obsession to last this long or his father to need so much time to unlock the mystery behind whatever he was invested in. This one mystery of the world could very well eclipse everything else he had ever done.

 

Four years pass and it is now 1747. William was now sixteen. His father had begun conducting a new series of experiments that unbeknownst to either of them would one day make him a household name around the world. As his father continued his experiments, William having now spent lost of his years watching his father expanded on electricity finally had a more advanced understanding of what lightning really is. Every discovery his father made garnered more questions and more experiments.

 

“Then one day suddenly a lot was happening around William. His father decided to take his research beyond the normal means of testing. He would apply it to one of mankind’s most fearsome foes lightning! William almost fell over from shock when he heard his father’s plan. He couldn’t believe it; his father had pushed the extents of his experiments before but this time he was going too far! He wanted to try to harness one of these agents of divine wrath! Something that is capable of destroying trees and houses was unimaginable to William! Which only added to his fear because he even had been brought up to believe that applying science to the problem could come up with a solution yet, no one has ever come up with an explanation to explain lighting. Could his father possibly test something so devastating and magical?”

 

William in his heart knew that his father could probably pull this off but his mind believed that maybe this time his father was in over his head. Regardless of all the advances he’s made with electricity so far. Now suddenly his father had decided that without a doubt he was going to prove that mankind's beliefs all this time had been false. William was absolutely dumbfounded and was anxious about how this might play out.

 

On July 29, 1750 William watched his father write a letter of his conclusions to a man named Collinson. Collinson then in sent back a response proposing his father should publish his findings as a book, so others could study and learn from his father. Looking back over the years William had a feeling that something astounding might come of this. However, the events that unfolded not even he could have foreseen. Later that year Collinson sent his father another correspondence saying he’d sent a copy of father’s work to famous French naturalists Georges-Louis Leclerc, and Comte de Buffon. Following the reading of his work the two French men decided to invite his father to travel to France and perform his lightning experiments following his proposal.

 

Two more years would pass and at the age of 21 William despite his skepticism joined his father as he performed hislater world renowned kite experiment. His father uses a kite with hemp string which had a house key attached to it. This was connected to a Leyden Jar; and a silk string was then attached to this.

 

When William inquired about the difference between this experiment and his father's previous attempts, he was told that this allowed him to stay on the ground and it was less likely for the lightning to strike either of them. William was then handed the silk string and told to keep it dry while the hemp end was left in the rain to get wet for conductivity.

 

William and his father stood inside the doorway of their home to keep the silk string dry and each other safe. He watched as his father held his hand near the key and saw a brief spark. While it may not have been as tremendous or grand as he might of thought, with this his father's theory was undoubtedly proved correct. After that William thought the whole world had changed.

 

Now, William always watched with bated breath when he saw the dark clouds rolling in and then huge bolts of lightning light up the sky. Thigh he now had the science behind this amazing phenomenon lightning he believed it doesn't diminish the element of magic that it leaves behind. William watches as the light fades from the sky if just for a second only for it to be replaced by another bolt of lightning. This would become somewhat of ritual for William from now on until the day he was no longer apart of this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any notes, comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
